


I WAS JT'S LOVE SLAVE by k1of7

by k1of7



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1of7/pseuds/k1of7





	I WAS JT'S LOVE SLAVE by k1of7

  
I WAS JT'S LOVE SLAVE by k1of7

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

I WAS JT'S LOVE SLAVE

This story contains mature content that should only be read by adults. This may include explicit violence, explicit sex, language, or adult situations. By proceeding, you certify that you are a legal adult in your country or state of origin.  
[Continue](http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=420&warning=1)  



End file.
